User blog:ReginaldDrax/"Brave New World"
__NOEDITSECTION__ __INDEX__ Warning: Major Spoilers Here (Adapted from USA's Episode Guide) Will Starts His New Job In Episode 2 we start to see some what Will's new job means for him, his family and his friends. The nicest thing seems to be a new car which is sitting in the Bowmans’ driveway. Some of what the Proxy Governor Alan Snyder promised Will seems to be coming trued - the job comes with perks. Some of the other stuff? Not so good. After spending the previous day filling in forms and being prodded and poked, Will starts his new job for real at the Transitional Authority Headquarters, he learns that bureaucracy is alive and well in post-Arrival Los Angeles, and despite his storied career as a war hero and special agent, (and despite Snyder's promises) he’s low on the T.A. totem poll. At the top is Phyllis (played by Kathy Baker), who Will suspects is ex-CIA. He also meets Jennifer (played by Kathleen Rose Perkins), the expert in charge of data mining to find clues about the Resistance. Jennifer thinks it's funny he thought he would be her boss; he’s not anybody's boss, and she tells him so. Phyllis tells him that tracking down Geronimo, the leader of the Insurgency, is Will’s ultimate goal -- but first he must find Andrew Hines, the bomber behind the Santa Monica Exclusion Zone explosion. Partnering with Beau (Carl Weathers), Will takes on this first case -- and immediately shows why he’s the best guy for the job. In a scene that highlights Will’s quick wit and brute force, Hines’ ill-fated escape is the first win for Team Will. With this kind of success rate, he’s sure to make a deal soon to see Charlie. Helping Carlos And His Family In an RV behind the ATCO garage, Carlos’ wife Lucia and their son Mateo experience firsthand the terror of the Redhats while watching Carlos’ arrest from a hidden compartment. It’s a bittersweet alignment of the stars, as Will happens upon his friend at the T.A. jail and tries to convince Phyllis that Carlos should stay in the Colony as an informant. It doesn't happen though. Carlos is understandably bitter, because Will has kept his law enforcement past a secret and because Will's failed to save him as he promised, Will’s actions though, they prove that he is the best friend you could ever hope for. He and Katie get Carlos’ family to safety, and Will lets Carlos know that Lucia and Mateo are okay. How the Bowmans help Carlos is a one complex example of the couple’s opposing philosophies to achieve the same outcome. For Will, scoring points with Phyllis gets him some extra time on Carlos’ bus. For Katie, the matter needs to be dealt with underground, with help from other members of the Resistance. Motivations We learn quite a bit about various people... There’s a scene in this episode where Maddie is working a shift at a posh Green Zone party. She bumps into George, an old friend, who sweeps her off her feet and into his bedroom. It doesn’t take long for Maddie to realize that George is only interested in her as a booty call. Maddie turns down his suggestion to keep things “discreet” and leaves his mansion with wine and coffee. We also learn a bit about her back story, she got separated from her partner "Rob" who was in New York during The Arrival Broussard shows some steel. When he visits Katie as she's cleaning up The Yonk to re-open it, it's obvious that they have a history together, they've been close friends for a long time. It's also obvious that he puts the Resistance before any of that. For Katie, the driving force behind her joining the Resistance comes out during her conversation with Quayle (Paul Guilfoyle). She says to him, “I’m doing this for my family. When this is over - however it ends - I will not be one of those mothers who has to look her children in the eye and tell them that she did nothing.’” She also tells Will that they are living in a moment when they have to do anything they can for the people they love. Quayle’s motivations, when compared to Katie's, are much more pragmatic. If he can get intelligence from Katie about Will's operation, he can make sure that the group which bombed The Gateway don't lead the Transitional Authority to him and his group. By the time Will reaches that group they are all dead, and Will realizes that there’s a leak somewhere near his team. He has no idea it’s his wife. Quale - Is he Geronimo? A Glimpse of the Factory The episode begins with Carlos’ getting arrested; it ends as we see some of what it means to go to the Factory. When Carlos' group are forced to strip and go into the showers it's very evocative of the murder of Jewish prisoners during WWII by the SS. The Factory’s processing of Carlos' group is humiliating. Thankfully, Carlos and the other captives are sent to be sanitized and then proceed into another chamber, wearing surgical gowns and masks for whatever comes next. Category:Blog posts Category:Site Main News